El ejecutor(remasterizado)
by Billydemon
Summary: Remasterización de mi fanfic el ejecutor con nuevas cosas añadidas
1. Chapter 1

Era un caluroso dia en Ponyville,los pajaros cantaban,cada pony hacia sus tareas,etc.

Pero un pony muy misterioso estaba espiando a las mane six por algun motivo en particular.

¿:Definitivamente he encontrado a la alumna de la princesa Celestia,muy pronto comenzara mi venganza,como que me llamo TheDemon.

El pony misterioso,conocido como TheDemon,estaba ideando un plan para secuestrar a Twilight y pedir un rescate a cambio de su libertad,pero para eso tenia que entablar amistad con ellas.

T.D:¿Disculpe,podria ayudarme?es que soy nuevo aquí en Ponyville.

T.S:Claro¿en que puedo ayudarte?

T.D:Si usted pudiera enseñarme el pueblo,le estaria agradecido.

T.S:Vale,sigueme,

Ahi esta Sugarcube Corner,por alli esta la granja de la familia Apple,ahi vive Rainbow Dash,ahi esta Fluttershy y esa boutique es de mi amiga Rarity.

T.D:Vale,hasta luego.

T.S:Espera,antes tenemos que hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida.

T.D:No me gustan las fiestas.

T.S:¿Por que?

T.D:Mis padres murieron en una fiesta.

T.S:Lo siento,yo no queria que tuvieras recuerdos dolorosos.

T.D:No pasa nada,estoy bien.

Esa misma noche.

T.D:Celestia,a partir de hoy,sufriras por lo que hiciste.

Acto seguido,entro en la biblioteca de Twilight y la secuestro dejando una nota.

Mientras en un maloliente bar,cinco encapuchados estaban hablando de capturar a un viejo enemigo suyo

¿:Bueno chicos¿os ha quedado claro el plan?

¿Si,jefe Perfect Killer.

P.K:Perfecto,que empiece el plan


	2. Aviso

AVISO:

En este fanfic aparecera mi nuevo oc,que podra alternar de personalidad,su personalidad justiciera se llamara Lightness y su personalidad macabra se llamara Darkness y sera alguien muy peligroso y dificil de vencer,sobretodo cuando sus dos personalidades se unen en un solo pony y se llamara Merger.

Siento que la actualizacion haya sido corta,pero necesitaba poner este aviso ya que el fanfic ira siendo más oscuro a medida que va avanzando.

Sin más que decir,me despido,hasta dentro de nada.


	3. Aviso 2

Aviso 2:

Este aviso es para decir que hace unas semanas que no actualizo,pues a partir de la semana que viene con suerte, volvere a tener mi ordenador y ya intentare subir un capitulo por semana y probablemente no subire mas avisos, eso si hare los capitulos lo mas largos y entretenidos que pueda.

Hasta la semana que viene (espero) y sin mas que decir, me despido, adios.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:la desesperación de Celestia

Al día siguiente,las amigas de Twilight fueron a ver si se encontraba bien ya que no apareció en la fiesta del día anterior y Pinkie encontró una nota.

Pinkie:Chicas,mirad lo que he encontrado.

Acto seguido,las chicas leyeron la nota que decía lo siguiente:

Celestia,años atrás me hiciste sufrir,ahora es mi turno,si quieres volver a tu querida estudiante nos veremos tú y tú hermana en vuestro antiguo castillo:firmado T.D

Fluttershy:¿Y ahora qué hacemos,chicas?

Applejack:Es obvio,hay que avisar a la princesa de esto y que detengan al secuestrador.

De repente,alguien toca a la puerta y Pinkie fue a abrir,cuando abrió se encontró a cinco encapuchados,el que parecía ser el líder,le dijo:

:¿Dónde está El Sanguinario?

A lo que las chicas le preguntan:

Mane 5¿Quién es ese?

:Un criminal muy peligroso al cual la princesa Celestia nos ha dicho que capturemos.

Fluttershy:¿Y de qué se le acusa?

A lo que otro encapuchado respondio.

Enc.1:De muchísimos asesinatos y varios actos terroristas en los que la princesa Celestia salio herida.

Fluttershy:Si que debe ser alguien muy malo.

:No os lo podeis ni imaginar y hemos venido a pediros vuestra ayuda para poder encerrarlo.

Rainbow:Solo dinos que tenemos que hacer para poder salvar a nuestra amiga.

:Bien,le tenderemos una emboscada en el antiguo castillo de las princesas,lo único que teneis que hacer es esconderos y cuando Twilight este a salvo atacaremos.

Rarity:¿Y qué pasa si el plan sale mal?

:Usaremos todas nuestras fuerzas y no pararemos hasta derrotarlo y encerrarlo en un todas maneras,si el plan sale mal,no quedara mas remedio que usar los elementos de la armonía.

Rainbow:Yo digo de ir a por el bastardo que ha secuestrado a Twilight.¿Estais de acuerdo conmigo,chicas?

Applejack:Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow.

El resto de las chicas también decidio ir a rescatar a Twilight,lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo vigiladas por un misterioso búho que había escuchado todo el plan y fue a avisar a su dueño.

Esa misma noche,en el antiguo castillo de las princesas.

Luna:¿Seguro qué es aquí?

Celestia:La carta decía eso.

¿?:Y yo que pensaba que no tendríais valor de venir aquí,y al final lo habéis hecho,enhorabuena.

Celestia:Dejate tus sarcasmos para luego The Demon,quiero ver a Twilight.

T.D:Si tanto insistes,la dejare libre a cambio de lo prometido,lo quiero capturar cuanto antes y hacerle sufrir.

Celestia:Nuestros soldados no han averiguado mucho sobre él,pero supongo que con estos te apañaras.¿Verdad?

T.D:Veo que sigues recordando mi forma de actuar,ya pensé que te olvidaste de tu viejo amigo.

Luna:Espera un momento,hermana,¿tu lo conocias y dejaste que estuviera haciendo de las suyas?

Celestia:Fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado,pero el pasado,pasado quiero que liberes a Twilight,tal como acordamos.

T.D:De acuerdo,aquí esta.

Acto seguido,desato a Twilight.

T.D:Oh, puede ser,siento un poder demasiado grande y las portadoras están junto a el,si no las avisáis,podría ocurrirles algo muy ahora,me ire y espero que ellas estén , veremos muy pronto.

Celestia:Bueno,por ahora es un problema menos,espero que las portadoras se encuentren bien,vamos a ver.

Mientras tanto,con las chicas.

:No os preocupéis,ya estamos llegando

Acto seguido,aparecen las princesas junto con Twilight.

Rainbow:Hombre,justo que íbamos a encerrar al secuestrador con estos guardias especiales que enviasteis.

Celestia:¿De qué guardias estas hablando,Rainbow?

Rainbow:Pues de los encapuchados que nos acompañan,anda,si ya no están¿Dónde habran ido?

:Suerte que hemos desaparecido antes de reconociera nuestras túnicas,si lo llega a hacer,nuestro plan habría fracasado.

Continuara…


End file.
